Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea/Items
Items in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea are basically, anything you are able of getting in your inventory or equiped in your party members. The player is able to find this items in the overworld, in shops or obtain them when defeating an enemy. Most of them are not necessary to progress or get any of the endings. This page lists all the items that can be found in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. :''Note: The order of the items listed here is based on their category.'' There are six types of items: Medicine, Material, Equip, Normal, Unique, and Switch. Medicine Medicines are consumable items that can have three effects. Heal HP, Heal MP and Heal Status effects. Seaweed Low power healing item. Can be found in shops. Seaweed Soup Strong power healing item. Can be found in shops. Seaweed Soup might refer to a dish similar to Miyeok-Guk, which is served to women after giving birth in Korea and is believed to help recovery. Shijimi Recovers a decent amount of MP. Shijimi is a type of clam used in Japanese cuisine. Shijimi Snack Your strongest healing item for both HP and MP for what is most of the game, It should be used only in life-death scenarios. Sea Grapes One of the most important healing items in the game, if not the most. This item is the easier way of reviving a party member, both in the world map and in battle. Sea Grapes may refer to seaweeds in the genus caulerpa. }} Coconut Juice Really cheap items that get rid of a somewhat common effect. }} Mango Mangos get rid of all effects except for faiting. their use is quite rare. }} Prosciutto (200g) Prosciutto. The most powerful item in the whole game. It heals all HP, all MP and all status effects. You can find it inside a locked chest in the last floor of a tall building of Deepsea Town, to unlock it you must have the 7 Shiny Keys. }} Magical Candy :Not to be confused with '''Magic Candy', an item that improves Max MP'' Really weak item you can find in Wadanohara's boat. Could be of use in your first battles. Roast Fowl Strong healing item you get early in game. Material Materials are consumable items that decrease or increase one or multiple stats permanently. Health Candy The Health Candy adds 5 points to a party members Max HP. They can be useful for party members that faint too easily. Magic Candy The Magic Candy adds 5 points to a party members Max MP. They can be useful for party members that have useful techniques or consume MP too quickly. Attack Candy The Attack Candy adds 5 points to a party members attack. They can be useful for party members that do not deal a lot of damage or can hurt multiple enemies at once. Defense Candy The Defense Candy adds 5 points to a party members defense. They can be useful for party members that lose their HP points too quickly. Spirit Candy The Spirit Candy adds 5 points to a party members spirit. They can be useful for party members who use techniques that relly on this stat. Agility Candy The Agility Candy adds 5 points to a party members agility. They can be useful for party members that should move earlier on battle. Equip Equipment is, probably the item you will use the most in the game. Each character has 5 slots, Weapon, Shield, Armor, Helmet ''', and '''Accesory. Each type having different uses and effects in the holder. Sea Staff Wadanohara's initial gear. Decent Sea Staff An upgrade to Wadanohara's initial gear. Deepsea Town's Shop only. Quality Sea Staff The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Gull Knife Memoca's initial gear. Decent Gull Knife An upgrade to Memoca's initial gear. Deepsea Town's Shop only. Quality Gull Knife The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Meresword Dolpi's initial gear. Decent Meresword An upgrade to Dolpi's initial gear. Deepsea Town's Shop only. Quality Meresword The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Smacktopus Hammer Fukami's initial gear. Decent Smacktopus An upgrade to Fukami's initial gear. Deepsea Town's Shop only. Quality Smacktopus The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Shark Glove Samekichi's initial gear. You can't take it off him. Candy Sword You can find this weapon in the Star Isle. Knife & Fork Sword You can find this weapon in the Lonely Isle. Meat Hammer You can find this weapon in the Coral Path. Morning Star You can find this weapin in the Star Cave. Chainsaw You can find this weapon in the Old Cave. Raw Trash (Fish) You can find this weapon in the Sea of Stars. (100%) (100%) (100%) |characterimages = }} Whip (Spiked) You can find this weapon in the Back Road Cleaver The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Nail-Bat Special The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. (20%) |immunity = None |specialtraits = None |characterimages = }} Snack Power The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Clobbering Pipe+ The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Slug (Large) The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) (90%) |immunity = None |specialtraits = None |characterimages = }} Meikai's Staff This weapon is given to Wadanohara in the Sea of Memory by Meikai. Candy Shield You can find this shield in the Star Isle. Bird Shield You can find this shield in the Windmill Cave. Eraser Shield You can find this shield in the Coral Path. Spiked Shield You can find this shield in the Star Cave. Ham Sausage Shield You can find this shield in the Rainbow Isle. Sea Slug Shield You can find this shield in the Sea of Stars. Konpeito Shield You can find this shield in the Back Road. Konpeito is a sugary Japanese confection. Tentacle Shield The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Candy Armor You can find this armor in the Windmill Isle. Throwing Star You can find this armor in the Lonely Cave. Earmuffs You can find this armor in the Windmill Cave. Gold Armor You can find this armor in the Coral Path. Worth Selling. Awesome Aura You can find this armor in the Old Sea. Ball Gag You can find this armor in the Rainbow Isle. Lobster Fry You can find this armor in the Sea of Stars. Ink You can find this armor in the Back Road. Sea Prison Uniform The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Vinegar Armor The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. |specialtraits = None |characterimages = }} Human Skull The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. |specialtraits = None |characterimages = }} Caterpillar Clothes The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. |specialtraits = None |characterimages = }} Candy Hat You can find this helmet in the Lonely Cave. Centipede Antennae You can find this helmet in the Hydrangea Isle. Chick You can find this helmet in the Coral Cave. Abalone You can find this helmet in the Old Cave. Cursed Mask You can find this helmet in the Rainbow Isle. Sunglasses You can find this helmet in the Apple Isle. Cosmic Truth You can find this helmet in the Deepsea. Boudin Noir You can find this helmet in the Back Road. Candy Charm You can find this accesory in the Windmill Isle. Straw Effigy Plus You can find this accesory in the Hydrangea Cave. Mr. Ant You can find this accesory in the Rocky Mountain. Nachos You can find this accesory in the Sea of Stars. Chili Pepper You can find this accesory in the Old Cave. Fu You can find this accesory in the Apple Isle. Fu is a food product made from wheat gluten Elegant Earthworms You can find this accesory in the Deepsea. Soy Milk The whereabouts of this item remain unknown. Normal Normal items cannot be consumed or equiped. They normally have a value so you can sell them and make a bit of money, however most normal items have the purpouse of letting you advance in the story or unlock secret stuff. Radio Wave An unused item it's purpouse is probably the same as in The Gray Garden, allowing you to see the Bloody Radio Show. Pearl Ring This item is given to Wadanohara by Sal. Ocarina This item is given to Wadanohara by Chlomaki since she forgot it in the Witch World. Cast Pearl Shard This item is picked up by Wadanohara when the Cast Pearl is destroyed. Letter(s) Found to the left of the Star Isle. You need to pick them to advance. But they don't server another purpouse Star Fruit You get this item in the Star Isle to feed Nekoyama. Shiny Key(s) The Shiny Keys are used to oppen a chest in Deepsea Town. their locations are :Shiny Key 1 can be found in a side path of the Star Isle. :Shiny Key 2 can be found near the giant cross in the Lonely Isle. :Shiny Key 3 can be found in a side path of the Windmill Isle. :Shiny Key 4 can be found in the Hydrangea Isle. :Shiny Key 5 can be found in the Rocky Mountain. :Shiny Key 6 can be found in the Deepsea Town. :Shiny Key 7 can be found in the Rainbow Isle. Unique Unique items call a technique to aid in battle. Life Preserver This item leaves opponents unable to move for a short time. It can be really useful when fighting bosses, and is also really cheap. Switch Switch items will activate a switch. This type of items can have any kind of different effects in your game. Poison You get this item in the Rocky Mountain. They help you get the Bad Ending 1. Navigation Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea